Everything
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: Cody came upon the conclusion that it must not be his stomach that was hurting so bad. It had to be his heart. One-sided Cody/Gwen.


*Taps chin* Yeah… so…

**Everything**

Of course, the moment Cody saw Gwen at his new high school, he felt the flush of embarrassment that happens to lucky people in their lifetime. He smiled weakly, an overwhelming feeling to throw up trickling through him. He started to count backwards from one hundred to calm himself down.

He didn't know it, but the feeling was only natural. Only a select number of people ever truly feel it in their lifetime. The sense that this person is your soul mate. The moment you meet them, you'll feel it, but most of the time mistake it for nausea from eating that burrito from last night for breakfast. But Cody seemed to sense what it was.

Maybe he was a sap, but he was pretty sure he had just figured out what love at first sight truly meant.

He gripped his text books tighter, trying to make his eyes dart elsewhere in the chemistry room so he wouldn't seem all that lame, but that dream was crushed as he fell when he walked to the only open seat. Real. Smooth.

He sat by a blonde in the front of the class, who smacked her gum loudly and said, "Hi, I'm Lindsay!" She undid her hair from the blue bandana, shaking it wildly. She pushed her very, very, large breast, and winked at Cody. She couldn't be interested in him, just one of those girls who had to seduce everyone the first time she saw them with no intention of following through. _Tease._

He heard a snicker from the back of the classroom. He turned to see the girl that had made his stomach go weak and his jaw slack. She was laughing under her breath, and Cody smiled at her. She then stopped laughing and her face went stiff. He saw a boy who was big and… tall, and had a million piercings, and a large green Mohawk, sitting right beside Gwen.

Cody weakly grinned, turning back around. Ultimately, as the teacher began to speak, and his stomach began aching even more, he knew he was not off to a good start.

Over the next few weeks, Cody came upon the conclusion that it must not be his stomach that was hurting so bad. It had to be his heart.

He sat at lunch with a few people who were nice and all, but not really his type of friends. They would chatter and laugh amongst themselves, while Cody answered a few questions and nodded his head, giving off small smiles. Cody actually enjoyed being ignored- it gave him time to stare at her.

She always sat with a bunch of people- I guess they must have been the 'in crowd'. The tall guy with the Mohawk who was sitting by her that first day wasn't her boyfriend, as Cody had suspected, but rather a close friend who she argued with often. With them sat two blondes, but Gwen only seemed to enjoy the girl's (who smelled of sea salt, Cody had noticed) presence most of the time, while the louder boy with the cowboy hat seemed to annoy her. Only a week before, a darker girl had begun sitting with them, who often seemed to not be enjoying any of them, most especially the pierced one. Then the larger black girl always seemed to make everyone laugh. These were her friends.

But then, of course, there was one person who seemed to be right where Cody wished he was.

He knew this guy. He had green eyes and great hair. He played the guitar at lunch. He was in Cody's English class. And the worst thing about the guy?

He was awesome.

He had everything anyone would look for in a person, good hair, nice smile, great personality- hell, he played the guitar for god sake's! He seemed to come out of a book, the popular guy who could have anything he wanted, get's a bunch of attention, has the greatest friends.

And has the one girl that Cody wanted. He had EVERYTHING that Cody wanted. And it disgusted him.

But every time Cody looked at Gwen, he couldn't help but feel a twist in his stomach. She was everything he wanted.

And he couldn't have her.

A/N: I mean, I really thought Cody and Gwen were gonna get together in TDWT! Like my whole entire being believed it, and when it didn't happen (and when they apparently made Cody/Sierra CANON *sighs*)… I gave up hope. They have paired him up with someone else. And Gwen got Duncan. _Great_ choice, the both of you! *gives the bird*

Tsk, tsk…

Thanks for reading!


End file.
